Collections
by SheofCrayonhair
Summary: Collection of oneshots. M rated for future content. Pt. 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so This takes place during the one year gap between my story and the movie. What story you ask? The Underworld fanfiction I am writing that I exxpect will probably have at least 400 pages. Yeah. SInce it may take awhile(a long while) to get it out I've started a few oneshots to keep you people entertained :D I might post the first chapters of the story(As of yet unamed) but i don't want to post anything until I'm finished it

Muse: Get on with it

Me: What I wa just explaining...

Muse: They don't care. Now on with the story. First though: The author of this story doesn't, nor does she claim to own anything belonging to Underworld. All of that stuff belongs to Len. She does in fact claim ownership of the story and any Oc's that may pop up through out the oneshots.

Me:-Eyeroll- You stole my job you bastard

Muse: -Shrugs-

Sunrise

Selene sighed in her sleep and Michael's eyes instantly went to her sleeping form. She was sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room. It was daylight but Selene slept easier during the day then at night. He had paid attention to her even when she thought he wasn't watching he always was. Something about her drew him to her. She had changed his life so drastically of the last little while. He was aware she had conflicting feelings about him but that day on the bridge had caused her to become more withdrawn.

_Why does she have this effect on me. For once in a long time Samantha has scarcely been on my mind._

_'You want her'_ was the low growling voice of the lycan in him. The vampire and lycan in him spoke to him... sort of. They implanted thoughts in his mind and most of them conflicted with the others. Lycan and Vampire didn't agree on much. Selene seemed to be one of the rare things they did agree on. That she was to be his. They both wanted her, for different reasons but it was a common ground and already it was getting harder to tell which thoughts were lycan and which were vampire.

_She doesn't want me. _He thought lamely. He was trying to take Selene's advice and accept his nature and so he let the more instinctive thoughts take over.

"_How do you know?" _The vampire asked. _"She bit you, turned you and left her coven for you not to mention that night in the shipping container"_ With those words he felt the vampires coven instincts. They were strong and he knew that loyalty to ones coven was put above all things.

_Then why does she pull away from me?_

"_It is in her nature. You must give her time"_The vampires voice was always similar to Selene's while the lycans reminded him of Lucian.

_'No. Listen to me and not the weaker vampire. You need to prove to her she is yours and only yours' _the lycan said and he felt both of the instincts starting to fight each other. HE winced at the splitting pain it caused.

_Shut up! Would both of you just shut UP!_

They backed down at his anger.

"_Talk to her about it. I was part of her once and I understand. The lycan may be stronger but I am more clever and wise. She will claim she needs time and you will need patience but trust me when I say she will come around."_

_The lycan simply growled and said 'I was once a part of Lucian and loathe as I am to admit that she is right though things were much different with Sonja.'_

Michael had this odd feeling over the next few weeks of running and waiting patiently for Selene to make sense of what was now her life, always watching over her in the daylight as she slept. The lycan and vampire started to agree with one another and see each others faults but also their strengths and it seemed they were also trying to help make up for the others faults. The vampire lacked the strength and ferocity of the lycan but it made up for it in speed and intelligence. Michael was able to transform faster and fight better the more they started to blend.

Till one night he could no longer feel them trying to fight the other one. In fact all he felt was one being. The Hybrid. It did not 'speak' to him as the vampire and lycan had separately but rather was... Him. It was hard to explain. The hybrid mind was still his mind but it was more instinctive and stronger. It didn't place thoughts but rather _feelings_. After a few days of this perfectly blended mind he knew that he did want Selene and that he was willing to wait till the end of time if need be. To the hybrid mind she was already his though and it wanted her though it too seemed willing to wait.

He woke up sensing the beginnings of dawn. They had been in the safe house for about half an hour and Selene had volunteered to keep watch until dawn so he could get some rest. She was not aware of the vigil he kept over her every day while she slept. The hybrid demanded he protect her. Even if she was able to face sunlight now.

"Selene?" He asked seeing her slouched over by the window, deep in thought as usual.

She half turned her head to look at him and went back to looking at the sky which was growing lighter. It was a large window and he walked over and stood beside her watching the sun slowly rise.

"I haven't watched the sun rise without fear in over six hundred years." She said.

"I haven't paid enough attention to it over the last few years. Doctors are almost nocturnal anyways." He said just now realizing the irony that he of all people would become a lycan-vampire.

"I never realized it before but I've missed it. It has brought back some human memories. Good ones."

"Like the time you and your sister went riding horses before dawn and stopped by the creek to watch the sunrise?"

"How do you know about that" She asked her head snapping up in surprise.

"Memories. Lucian s are more dominant and frequent but a few of yours slip through. I saw what happened the night you turned"

She looked away and he could see the pain etched across her features.

"I felt your pain too. It's really stuck with you hasn't it?"

"Yes"

"You don't need to forget them Selene but you don't need to mourn them any longer. Remember the good times and sometimes it hurts less."

"How would you know?" She asked cold fury rising in her voice.

"Samantha" He said shrugging.

She was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. I forgot you'd lost someone you loved."

"I was too. You know what though? I think I've moved on. I'll always love Samantha but I don't mourn her like I used to. The question is, can you do the same?"

"When did you become so wise?

"About three or four days ago. The vampire and lycan part of my mind have sort of... Blended."

She nodded. "Your scent changed. Just slightly" He had explained to her what it was like at first. The clouds had started turning red and orange and the sun was peeking over the horizon.

"I think I can, move on." She said and sighed.

"Remember them during the happy times and forget the bad times."

"Easier said then done"

He hesitated for a second and then rested a hand on her shoulder "But it can be done. If you are willing to let them go"

She didn't pull away from him like he had expected.

"I think I can." She smiled slightly. "Thank you"

He didn't move his hand and she didn't tell him to. Inside the hybrid was rejoicing at this one small step.

The sun rose and Michael noticed Selene's eyes lit up like Michael had never seen. For once a true smile appeared on her face and Michael smiled. It may take awhile but slowly Selene was starting to come around. He could wait until she was ready to accept the feelings he knew she had for him.

Selene sighed and gently removed his hand and crawled onto the bed. Michael sighed. It was nice while it lasted.

"Michael" She said from the bed. "Why do you watch me every day? Don't think I haven't noticed"

He wasn't even sure himself. The hybrid part of his mind just demanded he do so. Lucian's memories had given him a little insight though. "It's in my nature now. lycans were the daylight guardians of the vampires and it was that way for so long it became instinct."

She was silent and he could tell she was thinking.

"and..."

"And?"

"I...well... erm... I care about you."

She was silent. He feared he had just ruined anything his patience had gotten him with her but when he looked at her her look like the one when she was going to become withdrawn. It was just thoughtful and she seemed to be considering something.

"I..." She started then stopped. "Never mind"

"No. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me."

"no."

"Fine. I won't be nosey"

She curled up and after a few moments her breathing changed and he knew she was asleep. One small victory for Michael and one giant victory for the Hybrid. He would wait. She wouldn't be able to hide behind her icy exterior for much longer.


	2. Unconditionally

Selene jolted awake and whipped the gun out from under her pillow. Exhaustion instantly washed over her and she identified the noise that had awoken her. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she weakly stood up and walked the few feet to a crib where her newborn twins were crying. She carefully scooped both of them up and they both instantly quieted down. The unnatural blueish black eyes slowly faded back into brown and pointy teeth receded. She knew Michael had been slightly surprised by the unnatural appearance of their daughters, but he loved them already.

The previously mentioned hybrid made a low growling noise in his sleep. Selene smiled and looked towards the bed. He was dreaming it seemed. It was good, he was almost as tired as she was. Considering she had just given birth to not one, but two, healthy hybrid daughters just hours ago that was pretty damn tired. Never again. At least not for another hundred or so years. She honestly didn't understand how Siri had s_even_ kids, a few only a decade or so apart.

She looked back down at her yet to be named twins and smiled, then again... They had both curled close to her and were breathing heavily, asleep again. Selene smiled, they were so adorable. They need names. Michael had claimed no creativity when it came to girl names and left that honor up to her. She had no idea.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Michael getting up and walking over smiling. He gently took one of the twins from her.

"Any creative names come to you in your sleep?" Selene asked shifting her daughter carefully in her arms.

"Actually..."

"Go on"

"Anne and Mary."

"Hmm..." Selene said pondering, better than anything she could come up with.

"There's also a few others, but they aren't great."

Selene looked down at the little one curled against her. "Anne... " It felt right for some reason.

"So?"

Selene smiled at her mate "Perfect"

"So Anne" He said looking at the one cradled in Selene's arms "and Mary." the baby in his arms shifted slightly letting out a yawn.

Selene smiled and lied the baby in her arms gently in the crib, Michael following suit,

"So, with the next batch, can it be sons?"

Selene rolled her eyes and swatted him "What makes you think I'm going to do that again? Nope, Siri is putting me back how I was. No more little hybrids terrorizing the earth."

Michael gave her a kicked puppy dog look "Not even in a century or so?"

"Give me 700 years to recover and then we'll talk." Selene said. She was still sore everywhere, her body felt like it had been burned and then healed over, then burned again, only ten million times worse.

He smiled at her and scooped her up and draped her over his back,

"Ow. Michael, down." Selene said, pressure was being applied where there shouldn't be pressure.

"Was planning on it." He said lying her back down on the bed, "I got them the next times they get up. You sleep"

"I can do it, There is no-"

"No, sleep, I will get the twins" He said crawling in next to her.

She knew there was no wining when he was this determined, so she gave in and wrapped her arms around him, letting herself drift into an exhausted sleep.

Michael faithfully got up every time his girls started to cry. They quieted down upon being picked up usually. Selene said that Siri said something about them recognizing their parents scents more than either of them could pick up any scent. It was supposed to calm them down or something.

Looking down at the one that had woken up this time he smiled. She was now breathing regularly again, sound asleep. Little Anne, she seemed to be the one that woke Mary up in the first place, Mary seemed content to sleep the night away, if Anne would stop thrashing around and waking her up.

Ensuring that Mary was deeply sleeping, he carefully placed her back in the crib. The only time he'd ever fallen in love with anything or anyone this fast, was meeting Selene. It had taken a few days, he'd loved these two before they'd even entered the world. He knew what Corvinus had faced now, because he knew.

He knew, deep inside, no matter what they did,would love them, forever.


End file.
